


Qui-Gon's Gift

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Warm Ending, Gen, Qui-Gon Lives... ish, comatose character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Qui-Gon's been "asleep" since the fight with Maul. Over a decade later, Obi-Wan still spends time just sitting with him, telling him how his day went. Ahsoka discovers this, and feels ensue.





	Qui-Gon's Gift

 

 

“Master?”

Obi-Wan looked up, found Ahsoka peering in from the doorway. He gave her a tired smile. “You can come in.”

She obeyed, eyeing the silver-haired figure on the bed.

“Anakin said you'd be here.” She moved to stand by Obi-Wan's side. “Who is this?”

He smiled up at her. “This is my master. He was wounded twelve years ago in the Battle of Naboo.” The smile turned back to Qui-Gon's still face. Obi-Wan reached out, brushed gentle fingers down his cheek.

“Has he been asleep since then?”

Obi-Wan gave a nod. “He used the Force to survive, but none of us have been able to wake him. The wound is long since healed, but still he sleeps.”

“Maybe he's waiting for when you need him most.”

“It's alright, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan squeezed the limp hand lying on the bed. “I sit with him because I love him, and he loves me, even if he can't remember it right now. It's a way of saying thank you for everything he gave me.”

Ahsoka frowned, just a little. “I thought he made a lot of mistakes.”

“Every parent does.” Obi-Wan breathed a low chuckle as he stood and turned to the door. “I didn't believe how confusing and frightening parenting was until I took Anakin. Someday you will stare at a young one and wonder what in hell's name you're doing and pray to the Force that everything doesn't go to kark.”

Ahsoka laughed. “You're  _ really  _ selling me on having a Padawan, Master.”

“You walk on ahead. I'll catch up.”

“You... don't know where we're going,” Ahsoka protested.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. “The surprise birthday party Anakin is throwing for me?”

Ahsoka looked sheepish.

“You know how terrible Anakin is with secrets. I'll be there momentarily.”

“Okay.” She threw the sleeping Jedi one last curious glance, then darted away.

Fingers wrapped around Obi-Wan's, sending a jolt of adrenaline through his blood.

He took his time in turning around, afraid that somehow it wouldn't be  _ real,  _ wouldn't be what it  _ had  _ to mean—

Throat closed, he stared down into warm blue eyes looking up at him. The fingers around his squeezed, and a weak smile greeted his shock.

“Happy birthday, my Padawan.”

“Master,” Obi-Wan whispered, and his heart broke with joy.

 

 


End file.
